


Amidst two fires

by Fr_Caitlin



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Doubt, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Espionage, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentleness, I have nothing to do with Nazi ideology, Kissing, Love, Military, Romance, Sad Ending, Slow Romance, Weddings, but this character is such a sinnamonroll! I'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr_Caitlin/pseuds/Fr_Caitlin
Summary: You never thought of being a spy. The worst part was that you hadn't even asked for it, but your friend Bridget von Hammersmark had gotten you into such activity. However, there was something even worse: you started falling for Gestapo officer who was just an ordinary customer and a source of information at first.
Relationships: Dieter Hellstorm / Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. The Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> According to the plot, all dialogues are performed in German.  
> The plot partially intersects with the film canon.
> 
> I'm not really skilled in using AO3 yet, so I hope it all look fine here:D  
> 

This night Y/N was sleeping worse than usual: she was chased by weird worrying dreams. A tomb full of hundreds of snakes, she had only a torch that was slowly fading. Then she was flying above the ocean, then diving down deeper and deeper. Was listening to a dialog in a strange language which obviously did not belong to European. Tomorrow was a meeting day. Together with Dieter they were planning to visit the "Old Ostrog" tavern, to get a drink, and discuss the upcoming premiere night. How long will it last? She was lying to him for quite a long, and each time it made her heart contract. It was not only because of the danger of being caught in a governmental treason and espionage. If somebody told her that she would fall in love with a Nazi bastard, she wouldn’t believe, however now she was not able to sleep because of a heavy conscience. If she tells him everything, the reaction could be unpredictable, but most likely she would end up in prison for political outcasts or would be shot on the spot. There was not a big probability that he would ignore it. If she doesn’t, it could cause his death. Her hands were deadly cold because of a need to make and impossible decision. It's a deadend in any case.

Middle of June, 1944

Y/N clearly remembered the day they first met: it happened in her small bookshop. The shop didn’t look like the rest of ordinary stores: Y/N was doing her best to create the atmosphere of an old English romanticism era in this small twoflored place. Greenery, a massive wooden table with new and popular literature, walls covered with dark green paint, small antique lamps. One day a tall officer in a black suit entered her shop. He looked around and came up to one of the shelves. Y/N was putting books from the storage when she noticed a new customer. The place was almost empty at this hour: only an old lady was sitting at a miniature table fixed on the wall in the corner, drinking tea made for her by the owner, and leafing through a poem. Y/N was not very enthusiastic about the Nazi in her shop, and in general she was not a type of girl who would grovel, but now she had to act polite in the name of common sense.

\- Welcome to the "Green Harp". How can I help?

\- Oh, good morning, mademoiselle. Nice to meet someone speaking German in this part of the world. This is your shop? - he pulled himself away from books and turned towards the voice.

She glanced at the visitor: big pensive eyes of blue-gray, cherry shaded lips, dark hair, peeking out from under the uniform cap, a light cigarette scent.

\- Yes. Are you looking for something particular? - German was her second language after Y/L, the native one, so she could be easily taken for a German.

\- I was looking for "Also sprach Zarathustra" by Nietzsche. It should be right there... - he pointed at place between Thomas Mann and Ludwig Pfau on the shelve as he noticed that there was an exceptional, he may even say German, order in everything, - but it's not.

\- Let me see in the storage. One moment, Herr officer. - She returned to the boxes she was disassembling. Y/N searched there for a couple of minutes and then turned back with a smile, holding the book in her hands:

\- Today is your lucky day. Here’s the last one. Lately deliveries are slow so sometimes there are troubles with some editions. One of my favorite books, by the way, nice choice. - she added handing the book to the interlocutor.

\- Thank you, mademoiselle. All my library was left back in Berlin. Now I have to restore at least a little part of it. - he answered with a gallant smile.

\- Anything else, Herr officer?

\- That’s all for now.

\- Thank you for your purchase. Have a nice day. - politely said Y/N, giving back the change.

\- Have a nice day. - replied the German, folded hands behind his back and left the shop whistling something cheerful.

After that day the major visited Y/N’s bookshop quite often. At first she didn’t relate to conversations, just keeping it politely-neutral in order to avoid troubles with the law. But the more they talked, the more she caught herself thinking that he was quite an interesting person. They were discussing classical literature, new perspective authors, European philosophers, cinema, art. It turned out he was a well-educated man and, despite the fact that he was a Reich ideology stickler, he was knowledgeable in matters of ancient and modern philosophy, philosophy of the Enlightenment. Together they attended a couple of piano concerts in Paris, had a picnic beneath the Eiffel tower, enjoying the sun’s warmth, spent many sleepless summer nights walking in parks and along the river banks.

Early August, 1944

It was one of Saturday evenings when she met Bridget von Hammersmark in the cafe, a famous cinema actress and, concurrently, her good friend.

\- So you say he’s a German officer?

\- He is. SS or something like that, as far as I can judge by the uniform. It’s not like a standard one which soldiers usually wear.

\- Bingo! - laugh Bridget. - Finally good news! He may be up to date with the latest plans of their leaders! 

\- Yeah, that can be true.. But how am I supposed to know anything particular? I can’t just ask – it will be suspicious. Any other ideas?

\- Surely it will! But he may let it slip while drunk, maybe.

\- Oh, he’s never that drunk. - laughed Y/N.

\- Then maybe you should show more interest in the Reich's business here? Men are arrogant! Ones he understands he’s doing a thing of a global importance, and the young lady admires it, he’ll fluff his tail like a peacock! - Bridget made a funny face, moved her eyebrows, and burst out laughing. Y/N just gave her a discreet smile.

Discussing men has always been one of the most favorite women's topics since ancient times. The rest of the evening they spent drinking wine and sharing gossip and other girl’s little secrets.

Late September, 1944.

"You ever think about going back to Germany, to Berlin?" - Dieter ones asked when he visited her shop just before closing.

The sun has almost touched the ground in the West and now wide Parisian boulevards, grey by the day, were slowly flooding with warm light of street lamps, people outside were hurring home, a quite tune by a street fiddler was coming from far away. 

\- I never thought about that. And how can I leave my bookshop? - she theatrically put a hand on her heart.

\- Would you go there with me when the war ends? There are some hints that this all won’t last long. Half a year, maybe a year.

\- So.. It means the Reich is down the homestretch?

\- Sure. - he replied with an obvious pleasure. - You may heard of the latest achievements on the battlefields?

\- Military science is not my strong point, really.

\- No, you won’t trick me with that, smarty! - he chuckled. - Anyway, one of the latest battle heroes is in Paris now. Fredrick Zoller is his name. They are making a film about him.

\- He may be a really big figure. What's the movie's name?

\- "Stolz der Nation". Hope the film will be not as trivial as it's title.

Did she just heard a jelousy in his voice? Or was it just her imagination?

\- And the premiere is at hand, I suppose?

\- Soon, I believe. I’m finishing with security preparations. I’ve already captured some local saboteurs who had intended to disrupt the premiere in front of the Herr Goebbels, who will surely visit it, the Fuhrer and the whole Reich! Can you believe that? - his eyebrows raised, expressing a mocking perplexity. - But now there’s nothing to worry about.

\- Nice to hear that we are all safe now. - she said, putting books, mixed by buyers, in their places.

\- I have to be there as well. Will you do me the honor of being my companion?

\- What? - she was sincerely surprised. - Me? But this is an official event for celebrities.

\- I’m not enthusiastic about the company of these Bohemian upstarts either. I would be happy if you save me from their stupid talks. Besides, there would be many culture figures, I know you love that. I’ll introduce you to them. Who knows, maybe you'll find new supporters.

\- But I’m not someone famous. - Y/N shrugged doubtfully.

\- You told you wanted to become a well-known lecturer and read lectures about art in the best Universities. Сonduct international scientific conferences. These are ambitious plans.

\- Yeah, that’s right. T-this.. This is very nice of you. - She also remembered that being around a big number of German elite could be rewarded with some useful information. Again. Again she was thinking about the "business" instead of being grateful for what had been done for her. Right now, right here, a person who shouldn't have even thought about this, is giving her an opportunity to get closer to the dream. And doesn't ask anything in return. Or had emotions just took control over her, and in fact it was just a part of the game where he pulls all the strings, like a spider? These thoughts made her feel a little guilty. - Thanks, I’ll be glad to join you.

\- One more thing. - the major leaned on the bookshelve, making a pause to attract Y/N’s attention. - Now deliveries to the "Green Harp" will be faster as they are in priority. Here is an official document from the German Ministry of Culture and Education, stating that your organization is an enthusiast in the dissemination and popularization of culture and art in Europe.

\- What! You must be kidding! - she exclaimed.

\- Negative, mademoiselle!

The girl laughed and threw her arms around his neck:

-But how!?

\- Not a big deal. - he waved it away. It, of course, was, but he chose to pretend that it was no more difficult than making coffee. - Reich always supports culture.

\- You… you did it for me? - she asked, taking the paper from his hands.

\- Sure. Besides, now I don’t have to wait for new editions for long. - replied he with a wink.

\- Thank you, Dieter. This is priceless. - Y/N put down her eyes, hiding a happy smile.

It always made Y/N astonished how these two features could fit in one person. Sadistic and sensitive at the same time, Dieter certainly was not a neurotic and didn’t have any complexes that he would compensate at the expense of others. A careless statement could make him suffer for days, on the one hand. On the other hand, his hypocritical attitude, his work, torturing and killing people didn’t disturb him much. Y/N was wondering if mentally he was far away from there or he just found an excuse that satisfied his mind and never thought about it ever again.


	2. In the tavern

Bad news: Y/N was finishing a page in her dairy when she got a phone call. Dieter informed her that the “Old Ostrog” was closed for the inspection, and they had to move to another tavern. Good news: it’s the city center, so dozens of cafes, restaurants, and pubs were located in the district - they just picked the nearest one which was the “La Louisiane”.

It was half past eight when Y/N walked down the street. Cool September wind strove to grab her legs, as she stepped over the shallow puddles, left over from the afternoon rain. When she was almost there, she couldn’t resist herself and stopped in front of the big window glass. Darkness already descended to the city, so no glow was preventing her from seeing the reflection clearly: mid-heel shoes, a dark knee-length a-type skirt, navy-blue coat with a silk scarf around the neck: a simple, but elegant Parisian style. The girl fixed the hair, and only after that she kept moving.

A massive wooden door with a big signboard “La Louisiane” opened the way down to the basement, lined with dull orange bricks. Y/N went down the stairs and almost entered a small hall when her heart nearly stopped. The nearest to the exit table was occupied by Bridget and two strangers in officers uniform. How on earth could that happen? Why today, why here? Questions, addressed to some invisible person, left unanswered. She and Bridget tried not to appear together very often to avoid extra attention or even disclosure. She froze for a split second, looking around in order to find the major, then set her eyes on Bridget’s. She definitely was shocked no less than her friend, but hid it so skillfully as only a true actress could.

The owner of the tavern stood behind the desk, cleaning the glasses, and carefully looking at the newcomer. Y/N greeted him then moved past the tables to the second hall, where was quiet Mahler music coming from. She already guessed that it was Dieter, so it was not a big surprise to see him smiling and putting away the book when she came closer.

“Hello, liebling.” - he made a step towards the girl and gave a gentle hug, pressing her to his chest. Her palms softly converged behind his back. Y/N was quite miniature one so she had to raise her head to answer with a light kiss. She knew it well that showing feelings in public always made the major feel inconvenient. To be fair, she had used to keep a mask of polite calmness outside as well, so they never had a conflict of interests in this sphere.

\- You look pale, - nothing could hide from his sagacious gaze. He bowed his head: - How you feel?

\- Good… - Y/N was still nervous but she didn’t want him to notice that. - It’s just the weather outside and the nightmare chasing me the last night. Nothing serious.

\- If something worries you, you are free to call me. Anytime, remember?

\- I do. But I wouldn’t dare to wake you, after all you sleep for five hours a day at best. I can cope with it. You have plenty of things to worry about right now.

She knew Dieter for quite long already, but still was questioning his personality. At first sight he was so simple and understandable: short-temper, irony, often bordering on rudeness, Nazi-typical brutality. Some of this might have been natural but the rest seemed feigned. Did he truly, vehemently believed in everything he was doing? Or he just followed the path chosen years ago? He was a worthy son of his country and, as a loyal soldier, true to his oath. It is a natural human desire to do everything possible for their homeland. In a sense, he didn't have much choice. What was really on his mind, under this shell? After all, hatred and aggressiveness is usually an answer to fear or unhappiness. Or it was really that simple: just an animalistic nature and unreasonable thirst for blood to please unknown old idols. She believed that things were more complicated. She didn’t try to justify his actions, there’s no excuse for crimes committed by SS, but her inquiring mind was trying to understand what urged all this. His heart was a mystery, and in fact he always seemed her a very sad person.

The officer pulled away a chair, inviting his lady to take a seat and have a cool beer in a narrow elegant stein, preordered for her a couple of minutes ago - their taste on this question was coinciding as well. She took the book from a cozy small table with a candle and examined the cover. Arthur Schopenhauer. She also knew that such kind of people like him, who don’t stick out their intelligence, often turn out great thinkers on the inside if they let you know them better. This statement was right for Dieter as well. Y/N could not hold back a smile:

"An impeccable taste in music and literature, as usual."

Their conversation was interrupted with loud screams coming from the main hall. Local soldiers were celebrating a childbirth, and all of them were already drunk. They were talking so loud and made so hard attempt to join Bridget and her friend’s table, that the last were forced to speak in louder voices. That was where the trouble began that evening. Dieter half-turned his head as something caught his attention, and said:

"It’s almost night, but I’m always at service. Let’s join the party?" - with these words he offered the girl a hand. Such a perfectionist at everything. She had a feeling that it will kill him one day. He wouldn’t stop even in the face of a direct danger. Anyway, now there was no other alternative than agreeing. If she won’t try guiding the conversation in a peaceful direction, Bridget and those officers could get into a big trouble. But she could not affect it too obvious, Dieter could start asking unwanted questions. So she smiled and responded, taking her glass: "Sure, it seems that some fun is happening there."

They approached to the table where one of the soldiers tried to join an actress and her companions but got rejected:

\- This gentleman’s right, it’s the officers table, you should go back to your friends. Mind if we join? - the second part of the phrase was addressed to the company. Not waiting for the answer, he patted the Lt. Stieglit’z shoulder, hinting that he should empty the chair for the senior rank. Moved a chair for Y/N, then took a seat next to her, in front of Lt. Hicox, taking off a uniform cap. All three visitors were now on the one side of the table, Y/N and Dieter – on the other.

\- Like the young lieutenant, I too have an acute hearing. And like him, I too find your accent odd. From where do you hail? - he asked never stopping smiling.

One of the soldiers took an attempt to say something but Hellstorm cut him off:

\- I wasn't speaking to you Lt.Saltzberg or you either, Lt. Berlin, - he turned to Stiglitz. - I was speaking to Cap't I-don't-know-what.

The officer calmly explaind his origin and it seemed that the major was left satisfied with the story. Was it really so or he just won himself some time to calculate the circumstance and his next move? Knowing him, she would never believe that he gave up that fast, he was up to something. The voltage in the air was getting more and more tense every minute of this "friendly" conversation. In order not to provoke a confrontation, Y/N preferred to refrain from saying anything, just smile and agree with Bridget von Hammersmark’s comment about her companion’s origin.

\- I propose a toast to our lovely ladies! - said Dieter raising up his beer to prudently defuse the atmosphere. Approving remarks and chuckles were followed with the ring of the glasses. His lips were smiling, but eyes looked concentrated, examining the situation, the people.

\- It’s our pleasure to be a part of your company, gentlemen, - Y/N smiled back to men and looked at her friend who readily nodded to show her solidarity.

\- So what are you doing in France? - the major was moving from jokes to serious issues with an outstanding ease. - You're, obviously, not stationed in France, or I'd know who you are.

Y/N absolutely didn't like the way the dialog was taking. She knew about the Luger* that Dieter was always bringing with him, and the perspective of a shooting in a closed space was not inspiring.

\- You know every German in France? - inquired Captain.

\- Worth knowing.

\- Major, they are just my guests here in Paris who I invited to visit me for some days after we haven’t seen each other in a while. There’s no need for such perseverance.

A second later she understood that it was an unacceptable statement, as she got an astonished gaze in return. The level of tensions was rapidly raising up to a critical grade.

\- Oh, I believe Ms Hammersmark, right? Meant that this story is a simple one, and they have nothing to add. I don’t hear anything wrong here. The majority of us have quite ordinary stories and ordinary lives. Even if we want it to be otherwise, - she slightly pressed her leg to his one under the table, trying to make it clear that everything is fine, that she's on his side, and that right now everyone act friendly, besides him and Captain. Without taking his eyes off, Dieter gave a small smile and nodded. Then covered Y/N’s hand with his own and said:

\- Fine. Wish more of us had outstanding, exiting lives! Let’s drink for that. Barman, bring us your best scotch and new glasses!

"How many?" - asked the bartender. Lt. Hicox replied that they needed five.

\- Not me. I like scotch, scotch doesn’t like me, - answered the major imperturbably.

\- I’m afraid I have to refuse too, - responded Y/N, touching her glass.

\- Three glasses then, - said the officer, holding up three fingers: pinky to index.

Y/N got terrified as she heard Dieter starting breathing heavier. Of course, nobody noticed that except her. Damn! Did he indeed calculated everything?! She spent enough time here to know that Germans never used such gesture, and it was not incidental. The next moment Dieter got up his stein, toasting. After a short pause he uttered:

\- It’s a late hour and, as a proud German soldier, I must escort this lady home. I’m afraid that it’s time to say buy bye, ladies and gentlemen. - his speech was amiable, and it could even seem that there was a bit of sincerity in it.

\- Thank you for your nice company! - Bridget was first to set a course for peace and, when the major was ready to go, standing next to the stairs, she stood up to hug her "new" friend as women often do:

\- Nice to meet you. Hope we'll meet again soon!

And when Y/N was close enough, she whispered in Hammersmark’s ear just two words: "He knows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Luger (Parabellum) - is a semi-automatic gun, designed by Georg Luger in 1898. Was produced in several models and by several nations from 1898 to 1948.
> 
> Frankly speaking, by the time I finished this chapter a couple of hours ago, something gone wrong, and it turned out that the text has grown significantly. It seemed to me that it won't be auestetic if one chapter is twice as big as other chapters all together haha. So I decided to split them into two parts, and now, maybe, the number of chapters will be increased to five or six


	3. Long short way home

When they reached the street, Y/N could still feel her legs trembling. It was difficult to go upstairs, as if they were going to buckle. They were supposed to be heading in the direction of his home, but Dieter went in the opposite direction.

\- Aren’t we going to the apartment as we planned? - she asked, as they nearly got to the street corner. She would prefer to reach their destination as fast as possible, because at this time of year the temperature drops sharply at night. When they left the tavern, she barely had time to grab her coat, the major left without it.

\- Of course we are, Schatz*. But first I have to make a phone call. - he responded calmly, taking the handle of the phone box.

\- Fine... A couple of minutes won’t make any differ. - she looked at the tavern entrance. The officer turned away to lower the sound, so she wouldn’t have heard a full conversation, but he definitely introduced himself under the charter which highly likely meant that he requested backup. Friends were warned, and she hoped that they had a chance. If only they could escape... Her heart was beating so hard that she could bet it might be heard a mile away. On the one hand, there was her friend and Allies, the only right side in this war, on the other hand, the enemy officer whose feelings she shared against all odds. If only there was a way to save all of them.

She got that deep in her thoughts that she didn’t notice how she went nearly fifteen meters from the phone box. She collected herself only when she heard unknown voices not far from her. She looked around and saw two German soldiers coming nearer. These two had little in common: the first one was tall and lean, the other one - short, he was resting hands in pockets and moving his legs fast in order to keep up with his taller friend. Both had weapons, a standard soldier's uniform and caps, sloppily pulled down over one side.

“What does such a pretty girl doing alone in the street at this late hour? Are you looking for company? Maybe, two strong German men are able to help you? We can take care or you, sweety!”

His companion whistled her. The girl stood still, realizing that the fortune has suddenly changed sides. She was not sure if her voice was confident, but she made her best to sound that way:

\- I don’t need a company, thank you. Please, just let me pass.

\- That’s not very polite, madame, don’t you find? Are you hurrying somewhere?

Y/N decided that the best strategy right now was to say them truth. They were certainly not interested in it, as they didn’t even listened to what she replied, but it won’t give them a chance to blame her in lying later.

\- I do. And I’m not alone here, I’m waiting for my cavalier.

\- Really? Where’s he then? - one of assailants gave a derisive look around, glanced behind the street lamp. - No, no clues here. Join us, we are decent men, we won’t hurt a young lady, - the first one bared a hungry grin as he dropped the last words.

They moved slowly in her direction, pressing from both sides. One part of her wasn't scared, because she knew that Dieter would be here soon and he would have their guts for garters. If anyone should be worried right now, it wasn't her. But another one realized that if she was here really alone, it would've ended badly.

One of the Germans suddenly grabbed her arm and tried to pin her against the nearest building wall, while the other grabbed her leg through her skirt.

“Get off me, you bastards!” - exclaimed Y/N as she made an attempt to push them off or punch one of them in their face with a fragile hand. She didn’t expect them to dare to act that bold. Suddenly she heard a sound of boots striking the paving stones. She could swear that two Germans heard that too, because they turned their head towards the noise.

\- Any problems, gentlemen? - Like a man of war from the mist, Dieter emerged confidently from the darkness, grinning from under his cap as the cigarette lit up only a part of his face. There was an undercurrent of threat in his whole appearance. In the current situation, he didn't even need to demonstrate any kind of force to prove his superiority. Covered in shadow, his straightened figure seemed even more menacing.

They hesitated at first but, as they realized who was standing in front of them, they abruptly released the girl and froze, saluting.

\- Who is your commander?

The prospect of getting a report to their boss's desk on behalf of a Gestapo officer did not seem appealing, so they reacted immediately:

\- Herr Col. Hans Landa, sir!

\- Fine. I’ll inform the Colonel about his soldiers behavior towards locals. Your names, privates?

They exchanged their looks, and the taller one, who was, obviously, thinking faster than his companion, began to chatter:

\- Sir, please, we just noticed something suspicious about this woman hanging around late at night and were going to check her documents!

\- So, correct me if I’m wrong, you tried to find documents under her skirt?

\- N-no, sir… We just…

\- Your names, - he asked again, before they could finish the sentence, but this time his cold voice sounded much more ominous.

\- Claus Bergen, sir!

\- Thomas Milch, Herr Major!

\- Now return to your duties, soldiers. Before I change my mind and have you both court martialed.

They rapidly saluted one more time and hurried to disappear from SS commander’s sight behind the building corner. Dieter turned to Y/N, throwing the cigarette butt into the gutter:

\- I came as quickly as possible when I couldn't find you around, - he gave her a short glance. - Let me fix it, - he reached out his hand to her head and carefully shifted a stray strand of hair back into place. - Are you all right? Did they hurt you?

\- No. Thank god, you got right in time, - she said quietly. - I was completely lost in my thoughts. I thought I managed to take just a few steps from the telephone box and...

\- A bit more in fact. They mentioned Landa. Not sure if it’s a coincidence, but if it's not, that doesn't bode well. We have… - he grimaced. - Quite strained relations. And this cretin won’t miss an opportunity to put a spoke in my wheels.

\- I didn’t know you had enemies among your colleagues.

Y/N bet that she'd heard this name before, but she couldn't think of a single face to associate it with.

\- It’s common in our line of work. You know, I don’t keep secrets from you, but I don’t want to share some things for your safety reasons. These are difficult times, and I don’t want to put you in danger because of my work.

\- I understand, - she nodded. - If it’s consolation to you, let it be that way, - and touched his cheek, giving a loving look. - I don’t wanna give you additional reasons to worry. If only I could do something for you or make things easier...

\- You already do much, - he whispered, taking her hand in his and pressing it softly to his lips. Slightly squeezed it before releasing and changed the tune, - So, it seems like we were interrupted in the most shameless way. - he jokingly stood at attention and offered her to take his arm to continue the walk.

The night was blunting the perception and its velvet shadows, poured over the streets and around the entire world. Some surreal feeling got her, and she imagined how their small planet spinning in tight embrace of the eternity. The moon was playfully watching down, sometimes hiding behind the clouds, as if it was ashamed of being caught peeping. She was thinking about the time when people will step a foot on its surface – how will it be? She had no doubt that it was gonna happen one day. Her thoughts were floating slowly.

When they walked several streets away, Y/N heard a piercing woman’s voice - fortunetly, it did’t belong to Bridget - and loud car signals. Although she knew she won’t see anything above building’s roofs, she wanted to turn her head to see the scene. But Dieter lit another cigarette, softly hugged her shoulders with his warm hand, tugging the girl closer, and said in a low tone: "Let’s move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Schatz - one of the most popular German nicknames which means darling or my treasure.


	4. The night of change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the full dive you can turn on the "Kleiner Tapferer Liebling" by Karl&Klara (a "Wolfenstein" OST).

Dieter extinguished a cigarette and approached the turntable with a stack of records next to it. His one-room apartment, which they reached after half an hour after that call, was furnished in a minimalistic manner. A bed against the wall opposite to the window, a bed table next to it, a small bookcase and a table with a gramophone with two chairs next to it. There were not really many things in his place, but it was noticeable that the gramophone and books were treated with a special care. He put one in the records on the turntable and pulled down the stylus.

However, she could feel that something was wrong. Usually, when they got their time alone late in the evening, so there was no need to be extremely focused, and he was able to ease control, he used to bring a bottle of wine or something, looking relaxed and light-hearted. It was obvious that he prefered to be sober now – the question was “why”?

"Would you gift me a dance?" - he smiled with just a corner of his lips - the scrutiny looked restrained - and offered a hand. A second later she heard a record crackling and the first chords of “Tapferer Kleiner Liebling» - an awesome romantic waltz. Y/N looked down with a gentle smile and got closer to the officer, taking his hand. His other hand rested on her waist and he slowly started leading across the room.

Everything looked like a carefully choreographed scene play. Decorations are set, the orchestra already started their suite, main actors are on the stage. Wind was bringing the fresh air from the street, the hall was drowning the moonlight which shone extremely bright this night.

Just one thing was still haunting the lady, so she decided that there won’t be a better moment for her confession. She felt like she was betraying the entire world with this romance. Maybe, it would be better for everyone if this all ends right here, once and forever. Earlier she saw that the major didn't remove the holster with the Luger from his belt, so it should still be there. If the worst happens, and she’ll be able to get it before he could recover... But threatening a person and actually shooting - are completely different things. The gun might be discharged and certainly be locked, it gives him a perfect opportunity for a counter-attack. Is this the only way or...? The decision must be made before the song ends.

\- Your hands are cold. I’ll close the window. - his words ripped her out of the grievous thoughts. Damn it!

\- No! I’m fine, thank you… I just… I need to tell you something. - that phrase was a surprise even for her inner self, because she hasn’t even decided what was she gonna do.

\- I’m listening, tapferer kleiner liebling. - warm air from the low soft voice touched Y/N’s ear, inducing a faint shiver.

\- Well. Whatever you hear, I want you to know that… that I love you. I was not absolutely fair with you, and it makes my heart as heavy as a rock, - she was doing her best to collect her mind and find a strength of spirit to tell the truth, - Bridget von Hammersmark, you, obviously, remember her, is my friend. Sometimes I told her… some things. About politics, Germans and all...

Dieter didn’t answer, continuing waltzing with his eyes shut and a barely perceptible smile. Y/N’s felt herself like under a press which was completely draining her lungs.

\- I know. - he suddenly whispered.

Her eyes abruptly stopped at one point. He was a very perspicacious and smart man - there’s no doubt. He proved that many times. But how did he know? If she lost herself in a moment even once. That could be true. Although, somewhere down inside she anticipated that. But why didn't he bring it up to light yet?

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

\- You... know? - Y/N finally breathed out, she could even hear her own heartbeat in the ears. It was so loud that it was even turning deafening, - How long?

\- Several weeks. - an answer was brief.

\- And I’m still here... Why?

\- Well, - he took a breath and looked up at the ceiling, pretending he was thinking about something, - I spent long nights asking myself the same one question. Frankly speaking, I wanted to shoot you the next morning I found out. - he kept talking in a smooth tone. - I couldn’t believe that. I was blaming you for using me, then myself for being such an idiot. But then. I decided to give you a chance. - he made a short pause, then went on. - I see… feel your sincerity in every touch, every word or the way you look at me and.. - he didn’t finish the sentence. - It's precious. If I kill you or report to the officials and my command, they will take you away, and I won’t find another you. You are unique. So special... It turned out to be more complicated than black and white. So I decided that if you tell everything, the second chance is your’s. If you go on keeping secrets… Well, you told the truth, the rest doesn’t matter now.

Once he uttered the last sentence, he gently pulled the girl closer and tightened his grip, quietly crooning the tune. Y/N could hardly realize that she was one step from hell, but everything was going on like nothing happened.

\- Anyway, one person can't cause much damage. Besides, I know everything. And as far as I can see, you didn't try hard. Except today, maybe.

\- I’m so sorry about that... She’s my friend, I love her and I didn’t want her to be hurt.

\- I understand. But I’m afraid she's not gonna make it.

He was right, Bridget was already a traitor in the eyes of the German command, but it didn't ease her heart. On the contrary, it made her heart curl even more, as she realised the message. Anyway she couldn't do anything for her right now, from here. Dieter also won't help her. What if she already was dead? Her tension might have started materializing, because nothing could hide from his eagle-eye.

“The gun is still on my belt. You think about it, aren’t you? If you take it right now, you can shoot and escape with no consequences - this is your last chance. If you truly want that.” - these words surely sounded threatening, but nothing gave away any belligerent intention.

Y\N felt that, he was not going to hurt her, so she didn’t even make a move, just laid her head on Dieter’s shoulder and simply replied: “I don’t”.

The music died down smoothly. Dieter stopped, softly looked down at Y/N and kissed her on the forehead.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t run away, Cinderella.”

He made a step towards the nightstand next to his bed to pick something from the upper box. The girl moved to the window and looked in the sky. The view from the major’s apartment was not the most impressive one, but she found a picture of a quiet street with a small cafe, balconies in flowers and a narrow square in the end even lovely. She was still nervous about the confession, she didn’t understand what was going on in his head. Did he really mean what he said or was he sneaking to her with a knife right now? But the next moment the German came up from behind and wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders, showing a small navy-blue velvet opened box in hands.

\- You mean the world to me. Will you be Frau Hellstorm?

It all was so unexpected, that Y/N thought she was fooled by her own mind. Suddenly she felt her eyes pinch, as tears were coming.

”Dieter…” - she could hardly control her trembling voice and teardrops, growing fast in the eyes. The stress of few last hours reminded of itself and this was the last strike.

Y/N looked at a thin, elegant ring of white gold with three tiny stones: a diamond closed between two sapphires.

\- I don’t know what to say! It looks like a treasure!

\- A treasure for a treasure-rare girl. - a sincere smile came on his face.

Her head was overwhelmed with hundreds of thoughts, flying away like butterflies, frightened by a sudden gust of wind. 

Y’N turned to him and whispered: “I will.”

She heard a breath of relief. The man’s smile got wider, as he picked her up and spinned around for a couple times. A fluffy skirt danced in the air like a mountain water stream. With wet-flashing eyes she looked down at him and slowly pressed a light kiss to his lips of cherry-wine.

“Your heart is beating so hard I can even feel it,” - a smirk crossed his face. The words could seem teasing if it wasn’t true.

Still holding the girl in his hands, Dieter made his way to the window and seated the girl on the sill. Standing between her legs and looking at her pretty face and pink cheeks, he muttered: “Can a man be happier?”

The officer wrapped his hand around Y’N’s waist, and a feel of warmth spilled all over her body, as he pulled her closer to him pressing his lips against hers in a deep kiss. Other hand gently held the girl's head to keep it in position.

\- We will go far from here when the war is over, you will be safe, we won’t live in need, I promise. Unless you want to stay here, of course. - he said in a deep tone, breathing heavily.

\- Any place is fine as long as we are together, love. - Y\N connected her hands behind Dieter’s back like she wanted him even more closer, feeling him getting harder.

His kisses moved down to her jaw and neck, causing a slight thrill. All she wanted for now was just to get lost in the moment with this man she loved to the moon and back. So did he. Seconds turned into minutes and hours, the whole world belonged only to them today beneath the gentle moon and stars.


	5. Afterwards

They didn’t know yet that it was their last day together. That a few hours ago those two officers were killed by arrived soldiers, only Bridget escaped. That tomorrow Dieter will be dead by the midday and Y/N will get sever injures and go to the local hospital to spend there nearly three weeks after an unexpected Aldo Raine’s attack. That the “Stolz der Nation” premiere will fail, as Shoshana’s plan will come to life, but Bridget won’t escape this time. That she will have a son within eleven months and that his name will be August Hellstorm. When he grows up, he will be thinking that his dad was a war hero, a German double-agent who was working for Allies. Y/N will never marry again, but her book salon will become one of the most popular in Paris and will be moved to Montmartre. Non of that could come to her or his mind right now.

Y/N and Deter were lying on his single bed, he played with her hair tips, pressing her body closer to his, like he was afraid that his beloved one will vanish with the first sunray. The girl had her head rested on his shoulder, looking straight forward and thinking about something far away. Her index finger was stroking his collarbone, gently drawing invisible patterns on it.

In a weak and quite voice she began to hum the words of a song she had last heard years ago: _“Say you’ll remember... all these days of summer sun. Hold me close... in dark November... before the winter comes. Tell me of… the things you wish for... things you want to live for. All the days of sorrow… will vanish in tomorrow… You can count on me my love... to be here. When you come home. When you come home to me… my love”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is real, if you wanna listen to it, search the “Murder on the Orient Express” OST - “Never Forget”:)
> 
> P.S. To sum it up, I’d like to say that I really tried to make this text good looking/reading. I saw this fanfic as an opportunity to study major’s personality, motives and etc through the readers perspective. In my opinion, it was one of the most intriguing and deep characters in the movie, despite the fact that he had not much screen time (and that the whole movie was a bit parody on action movies). 
> 
> P.S.S. I'm thinking of maybe writing an extra chapter from another perspective about the events of the next day, shooting and all that. Will be glad to read your opinions)


End file.
